Firearm magazines are regularly used with firearms to allow for convenient storage and feeding of multiple cartridges to a firearm. Traditional magazines generally have a spring-loaded follower for guiding cartridges through the magazine housing to the top or mouth of the magazine where a firearm bolt can push one cartridge at a time into a chamber of the firearm. Although traditional magazines are generally functional, many types may be prone to jamming, can be unreliable, or are otherwise unsatisfactory. Moreover, it is desirable to provide for smaller or more compact followers and/or smaller magazine housings. Accordingly, a system and method are needed to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.